


Such a Sweet Surprise

by radicool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn, a bit of overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicool/pseuds/radicool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was common knowledge that Liam liked—more like loved wearing Zayn's shirts around the house, despite the fact that he has plenty of his own. Each time it drove Zayn crazy not only because Liam looked good in them, but also because the idea of Liam wearing his shirts gave him a sense of possessiveness—Liam was his and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the bottomliamficathon prompt: basically liam wearing nothing but one of zayn's shirt and lots of blushing and flustered!liam and zayn really liking how his shirt is too big for liam and being all "are you trying to test me, babe?" and bonus if zayn calls liam "babe" a lot too ending can be fluff and smut
> 
> First time doing this, hopefully I did this prompt some justice
> 
>  
> 
> *Title from "Cherry Pie" by Warrant*

When twenty-four year old Zayn Malik comes home from a stressful day teaching at school, the first thing he registers is the sound of music blasting from inside the apartment. Zayn runs a hand through his hair and internally groans, because honestly that’s the last thing he needs when he comes home with intentions to relax. He's already dreading to tell Liam to shut that garbage off before he gets a brain aneurysm, because he can't bear seeing those wide eyes looking sadly at him. But Zayn is tired, and he feels that he damn well deserves a peaceful evening, especially after having to deal with obnoxious teenagers that don't give two shits about Foucault or Thoreau.

 

So he pulls his keys from his pocket and promptly unlocks the door to their flat. He enters, only to be met with a special sight.

 

Liam with his back to him, was swaying his hips to some Britney Spears song, while clutching a broomstick in his hands and softly singing along to the lyrics. But that not what captures Zayn's attention. What fully captures Zayn’s attention is the fact that he's doing it while wearing nothing but one of Zayn's shirts. It was his old "Cool Kids Don't Dance" shirt (Zayn almost laughs at the irony) that was worn out from the amount of times he used to wear it. But the cotton is soft, and it looks too big and loose on his nineteen-year-old boyfriend. The shirt reaches mid thigh and Zayn doesn't even know if Liam's wearing anything on underneath. The very thought makes his dick twitch in interest in his tight suit pants.

 

It was common knowledge that Liam liked—more like loved wearing Zayn's shirts around the house, despite the fact that he has plenty of his own. Each time it drove Zayn crazy not only because Liam looked good in them, but also because the idea of Liam wearing his shirts gave him a sense of possessiveness—Liam was _his_ and no one else's.

 

Knowing that concealed underneath that shirt is a beautiful lean body—all softness and delicacy is what turned Zayn on more that he had ever felt in his life. He wants nothing more than to rip that too big shirt off his boyfriend and ravish his body right then and there.

 

Liam apparently is so invested in his dancing that he still isn't aware that Zayn is home. Even when Zayn locks the door, Liam doesn't register the little _click_ it makes. He just goes on to stand on his tippy-toes as he arranges something on a high shelf. The action makes the hem of his shirt ride up his slender thighs to reveal that in fact he is wearing nothing underneath. Zayn simply gapes, feeling like his pants are going to explode from how heavily restricted his hard on is, and he has to bite back a moan because it was honestly the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

 

Zayn guesses he won't be having that relaxing evening after all, which is fine because he could also do with fucking his boyfriend till he can’t walk straight the next day. With that in mind, he marches over to the stereo and shuts the annoying music off, which makes Liam whip around to face him in confusion.

 

The effect is almost humorous as Liam immediately freezes, the broomstick dropping from his hands and clattering onto the wooden floor. Zayn does not miss the blush crawling up his cheeks, as he stands there mortified, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Shit! Zayn—w-what are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming back until later!"

 

Amusement fills Zayn's eyes as he chuckles at his silly boyfriend, who is still standing there embarrassed, and God, Zayn is very fond of him, "Babe it's already six. I guess you were having too much fun to notice."

 

Liam spares a glance at the clock on the wall, and can't help but feel a bit humiliated, which is ridiculous because it’s only Zayn, his boyfriend of almost two years. Still, he ducks his head, avoiding Zayn's eyes, which only makes Zayn narrow his own as he stalks up to Liam until he is directly in front of him. He lowers his head so he could try to meet Liam's eyes, "Babe?" Liam stubbornly jerks own his face away, and defiantly crosses his arms over his chest. Not having any of it, Zayn grabs Liam's chin, prodding it up so that Liam is meeting his eyes. Zayn pauses momentarily to admire the pretty pink color that settles on Liam's soft cheeks. He can tell that Liam recently took his shower as his hair is slightly damp and the smell of green apples still lingered on him. Jesus, he was literally the prettiest thing Zayn has ever laid eyes on.

 

"Hi babe," Zayn tells him, staring lovingly at his boyfriend, as if Liam weren't remotely irritable at all.

 

"Hi Zayn," Liam replies in a curt voice.

 

Zayn presses a chaste kiss to Liam's lips, his hands sliding down to rest at the small of his back and pull him closer against Zayn.

 

Liam feels himself willingly lean into Zayn's body but then he inhales a sharp breath when he feels the outline of Zayn's hard dick on his stomach. He immediately puts his hands on Zayn's chest to push him away before it quickly transitions into something else, because he made cherry pie specially for tonight and he was kind of looking forward to that. (Not that he would choose a fucking _pie_ over a sex god).

 

But then Zayn seizes Liam's wrists in a vice grip and keeps them there between their chests, his eyes narrowing, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

 

His harsh tone sends a shiver crawling up Liam's spine, and for a split second he almost forgets how to speak, "I-I've made dinner—"

 

Zayn cuts him off, "Are you trying to test me, babe?" He presses his lips against Liam's ear, gently nipping at the earlobe.

 

Liam feels a reeling sensation overtaking his mind. "W-what are you talking about Zayn?" He stutters out, feeling flustered and genuinely confused.

 

Zayn only laughs in response, ringing like music in Liam’s ears, "Babe, you're so good at playing the innocent act. You think you can wear _my_ shirt with nothing on underneath..." One of his hands releases Liam's wrist to hike the shirt up his right hip, confirming what he just said.  Liam's breath hitches when Zayn's hand moves to Liam's bum and grips his ass cheek, "And expect me to not want to fuck you raw on the kitchen table when I come home? Is that what you were trying to achieve?"

 

Liam gasps, too stunned to say anything. He wore the shirt simply because he couldn't be too arsed to put on pajamas today when the weather today was surprisingly warm, much less put on a pair of briefs. It was either an oversized shirt or going butt naked which Liam absolutely refused to do around the house, because he wasn't that presumptuous unlike his friend Harry.

 

"Well it's working," Zayn admits. "You know damn well how I feel when you wear my shirts Liam. And seeing you dance around in it and move your cute little ass makes me want to fuck you into next week."

 

At these words, Liam bites his lip to suppress the moan at the back of his throat. His cheeks are a vibrant red from the way Zayn was talking to him, and he just wants Zayn to shut up before he comes like this, especially all over the floor he was trying to clean.

 

"Z-Zayn please," Liam whimpers, a pleading look in his doe eyes.

 

Zayn simply continues palming Liam's arse, his finger lightly brushing against Liam's rim—and fuck, that was the final straw for Liam. This time, he takes initiative as he reaches up to capture Zayn's lips in a fierce kiss, eliciting a sound of surprise from Zayn.

 

Liam's shaky fingers travel downwards Zayn's abdomen to the border of his jeans and begin fiddling with the belt, but then Zayn pulls away, making Liam whine in protest. He tries to chase Zayn's lips, but he only dodges it while laughing.

 

"Don't test me babe," Zayn says, with a smirk on his face.

 

Liam, growing sexually frustrated by the second, pouts and then stomps his foot like a little kid. He _hated_ it when Zayn decides to be a teasing, smug bastard. "Fine! Then I'll get myself off, you wanker!" Before Zayn knew it, Liam released himself from Zayn's grip, and was scampering off to the bedroom in a blur.

 

A challenging glint emerged in Zayn's eyes, "Oh no you fucking don't," he growls, hurrying after him, while taking his suit jacket off and throwing it somewhere off to the side. He doesn't care, even though it was a Dior suit jacket.

 

Liam was just about to slam the bedroom door shut, when Zayn wedges his foot in at the last second, and pushes against the door with force, making Liam stumble back. Zayn enters, his features set hard, and he grabs Liam by the shirt, slamming him against the door, eyes flashing.

 

"I told you not to fucking test me Liam," Zayn says hotly, his face only centimeters from Liam's as they're both breathing heavily.

 

Liam glares at him, his flushed cheeks only making him look adorable. But Liam's not gonna lie—having Zayn be this aggressive with him is the biggest turn on ever. Which is why his look of anger morphs into one of pleasure when Zayn presses himself against Liam and starts rolling his hips against his, making Liam throw his head back against the door. Immediately, Zayn latches onto Liam's neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin exposed by the low neckline of the shirt. In no time, red and purple bruises started to emerge on the delicate skin in various shapes and sizes.

 

Meanwhile, Zayn’s warm hands slip under Liam's shirt and start roaming his body. Liam's red lips are parted, silently moaning, as he twists his hands in Zayn's soft hair, liking the way it feels.

 

"F-fuck Zayn," Liam pants, feeling goose bumps crawling up his arms when one of Zayns hands tweaks Liam's nipples.

 

Zayn lifts his head to press his lips against Liam's cheek, "Shh, I've got you babe." He starts pressing little kisses all over his scarlet cheek, and Liam feels lightheaded because this is too fucking much.

 

"Zaaayyn," Liam whines, tugging on the tie around Zayn's neck.

 

Zayn takes the hint as he steps back and begins undressing, yanking the annoying tie off his neck. Liam untucks his gray blouse from his pants and tries to quickly undo the buttons without ripping them off.

 

Once the shirt is removed, Zayn hastily shoves his pants and briefs down his legs and kicks them away. Liam goes to pull his shirt off, and Zayn licks his lips, staring intensely because holy God, he loves this part where as little by little, slivers of Liam's smooth skin is revealed for only Zayn to see and to touch. _Only his._

 

"Fucking Jesus babe, you're so bloody beautiful," Zayn marvels Liam's body as if it were a work of art, which to him it is.

 

Liam's cheeks are burning, and he shuffles on his feet, feeling shy all the sudden, looking like some fucking blushing virgin. And no matter how endearing it is, Zayn won't have any of it—Zayn lunges forward and slips his hands onto Liam's neck, crashing his lips against Liam's and shoving his tongue inside. Liam melts into the kiss, loving the way Zayn's tongue massages against his. The pads of Zayn's thumbs gently stroke Liam's jaw, and Liam feels the heat radiating off his touch, almost a burning sensation.

 

Zayn breaks the kiss with a wet sound, resting his forehead against Liam's and brushing his nose against his' affectionately.

 

"Bed," Zayn simply breathes out as he spins them around to lead them to the bed. He gently settles them on the mattress with Liam on his back so that he looms over him on his forearms. Zayn's lips are ghosting over Liam's and they're both panting heavily into each other’s mouths. Liam's heart was racing from how intensely Zayn was watching him and Zayn thought he looked so beautiful sprawled out underneath him, looking like a hot mess when they had yet to begin.

 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good babe," Zayn tells Liam, rutting their hips together.

 

Liam cries out in pleasure as he nuzzles his face into Zayn's neck, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

 

"Fuck me Zayn—shit—fuck me!" Liam pleads, his nails digging into Zayn's skin.

 

Zayn grins down at Liam, loving how he is at his absolute mercy, "Patience is a virtue, babe," he tells him, pecking his lips.

 

Liam makes these needy little sounds and tries to push his hips upwards to meet Zayn’s for more contact. But then Zayn decides to sit up and reach for the nightstand drawer for the lube. He opens the drawer and begins digging around for the bottle.

 

Once the bottle of lube is in his hands, Liam impatiently gestures for Zayn to hurry, which makes Zayn pinch his hip warningly (because Liam needs to learn how to fucking wait) before slicking up three of his fingers.

 

Liam immediately spreads his legs, looking at Zayn with waiting eyes, and Zayn just wants to look at him forever like this because the image is so beautiful and mesmerizing; it's almost ethereal.

 

Zayn's fingers trail up Liam's inner thigh, rubbing the soft skin teasingly. Liam sucks in his bottom lip, wanting to say something but knows that Zayn will only tease him longer for it. His patience is rewarded when Zayn's slim fingers start fondling Liam's balls and Liam arches his neck, pressing the back of his head into the pillow as he lets out a loud moan. His hips rise to meet Zayn's hand, but Zayn uses his other hand to still them while he continues stroking his balls, never going near his dick, flushed a dark pink against his belly.

 

" _Zayn_ ," Liam gasps, clawing at the bed sheets, desperately trying to hold on to something.

 

Zayn simply leans down and sucks a mark on Liam's neck while his fingers drag down to brush against Liam's sensitive pink hole, and _fuck_ — Zayn can feel it fluttering from his touch. He slowly slides a finger into him and Liam gasps, one of his hands clutching Zayn's hair tightly. Zayn doesn't even mind.

 

"Shit babe, you're so _tight_ ," Zayn groans, sliding his finger in and out of Liam, almost making contact with his sensitive spot.

 

Liam is writhing on the bed, feeling breathless and wanting more, but Zayn is going to take his sweet time with him and Liam knows it.

 

When Liam's ready for it, Zayn slips in another finger and this time he does hit Liam's prostrate which makes Liam yelp.

 

"Shit—do that again Zayn," Liam begs earnestly. Zayn complies, vigorously pumping his fingers in and out of Liam, hitting his prostate every time, and Liam feels like he is going to lose his sanity because it feels _so fucking good_.

 

"Almost there babe," Zayn tells Liam, pressing a kiss to his cheek in hopes of soothing him just a bit. He doesn't when Zayn pushes in yet another finger and before he knew it, white jets of cum were spurting out of Liam's cock, landing on both their stomachs.

 

Zayn takes his fingers out and grabs the lube, slicking up his dick and pumping it a few times. He tosses the lube somewhere off to the side before shifting himself in between Liam's legs.

 

"You're gonna come for me again, babe?" Zayn asks Liam, using his hand to line up his cock against Liam's hole, only teasing just the head of it in.

 

Liam gasps, his dick already springing to half hardness as he keenly begs for Zayn to fuck him.

 

Zayn grips Liam's inner thighs, spreading them wider and anchoring himself on them before inching into Liam with ease.

 

Liam's hands clutch the bed sheets because _holy shit,_ Zayn is huge, and it's kind of painful, but Liam doesn't care, he just wants Zayn to get on with it.

 

Zayn notices how he tensed anyways, "Babe, are you all right?" he asks in concern.

 

Liam gives him a tight nod; smiling faintly at him, "Just keep moving." He tries lifting his hips up so Zayn could follow, and shit—it felt so amazing, it took everything Zayn had to not pound into him. So Zayn forces himself to move slowly, giving Liam time to adjust.

 

Eventually, the pain eases into pleasure, and Liam finds himself telling Zayn to go harder.

 

"Babe, are you sure?" Zayn asks worriedly.

 

Liam was getting impatient, "Fuck me Zayn, just shut up and fuck me!"

 

The worry in Zayn’s eyes fades into something fierce and fiery as he pulls out until only just the tip is still inside Liam. Without hesitation he slams into him, making the headboard bang loudly against the wall.

 

Zayn grunts from the heat and tightness of Liam's hole. He regains his senses and soon enough, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as he relentlessly continues driving his cock in and out of Liam, leaving the both of them a moaning mess.

 

With every thrust, Liam feels as though an electric shock were coursing throughout his body, overwhelming his senses, because Jesus, it felt so fucking amazing.

 

"Shit shit shit!" Liam lets out a high pitched noise as Zayn gives a particularly hard thrust, that made Liam's vision go white.

 

"S'feel good babe?" Zayn asks, breathing heavily.

 

Liam nods heartily, too winded to utter a word. Zayn leans down to press his lips against Liam's neck, kissing the marks he made on the soft skin. Liam's hand goes to clutch the back of Zayn's neck for dear life as Zayn continues fucking into him.

 

"Zayn please," Liam whimpers desperately.

 

Zayn detaches himself from Liam's neck so he could lift his head to properly look at his face. His breath catches in his throat because _fuck him_ , it was truly a beautiful sight. Liam looks completely wrecked—his cheeks are flushed a rosy color that crawls its way to his neck, covered in purple love bites courtesy of Zayn. His chestnut hair is damp with sweat, making it look disheveled, yet appealing at the same time. His beautiful brown bambi eyes are heavy lidded and unfocused, and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks every time he slowly blinks. His obscene, strawberry red lips are parted, emitting moans and light gasps as Zayn continues fucking into Liam—it was too fucking much.

 

" _Jesus_ Liam, you should see yourself—fuck you look so pretty when you beg."

 

These words have a compelling effect on Liam, as he gasps loudly, his back arching slightly off the mattress.

 

"Fuck Zayn—fuck—I'm gonna cum," Liam pants, his hips trying to chase Zayn's frantically.

 

"Baby, look at me," Zayn commands firmly, pressing a hand on Liam's hip to pin them to the mattress.

 

Liam immediately complies, staring at Zayn with pleading eyes.

 

Zayn reaches between their bodies, and grabs ahold of Liam's dick, jerking him off while slowly thrusting into him. Liam lets out a sob, begging for Zayn to make him come.

 

Zayn's thumb rubs over the slit and Liam lets out a loud moan, his entire body trembling, on the verge of his release.

 

"Come for me gorgeous, _do it._ " Zayn flicks his wrist and Liam lets out a sob as he comes for the second time, spurting his load onto Zayn's chest. His body shakes from the intense orgasm, and it was such an enthralling sight, it pushes Zayn to his own climax.

 

He feels Liam tighten around him, and Zayn's shoulders tense up as he erratically rocks his hips into Liam's arse, trying to find his own release. Zayn gives one last thrust, grunting, as he finally comes in Liam—and Liam can feel Zayn _throbbing_ inside him.

 

After a minute, Zayn's thrusts become shallow and eventually he pulls out, plopping down beside an utterly wrecked Liam. The stress from before seemed to have left his body, and Zayn now feels more relaxed than ever, if not tired. He plucks tissues from the nightstand and deliberately wipes the cum off him and Liam, disposing the tissues in the wastebasket beside their bed afterwards.

 

Liam rolls onto his side so that he could properly snuggle into Zayn's chest. Zayn immediately wraps an arm around his waist, while his other hand goes to stroke Liam's damp hair making Liam sigh in content. Liam lifts a finger to absentmindedly trace the pair of lips tattoo on Zayn’s chest (which were really his—another story), as he tries to steady his own breathing.

 

"Zayn?" Liam tilts his head up so that his eyes meet Zayn’s.

 

"Yes babe?"

 

"I love you." Liam says candidly.

 

Zayn looks at him with absolute adoration in his eyes before giving Liam a light kiss on his lips, "I love you too babe. To me you're still the coolest kid in town, all right?" Liam flushes and Zayn leans forward to tenderly give him a cheesy Eskimo kiss, which makes Liam scrunch his nose like a puppy.

 

They continue lying there wordlessly for a few moments in what feels like pure bliss, until Liam breaks the silence.

 

"But... I love cherry pie more," and with that, Liam leaps out of bed, grabbing Zayn's gray blouse off the floor, and hastily shoving it on before running out of the room, a set of giggles erupting from his lips.

  
  


_Little shit_ , Zayn groans, knowing that a round two will ensue, especially with Liam in that shirt. He loves him anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayo I'm effinliampayne on tumblr


End file.
